The Prince Of Fairy Tail
by Megafananime
Summary: Natsu recevie a strange letter and has to go back home. Wat will happen whe the other guilds of Fiore come there on a mision. I do not own Fairy Tail all the right go the the rightful IS IS PURELY FANMADE! Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 0 -Prologue

Chapter 0- Prologue

Natsu and Happy home

Natsu had resived a Letter a letter with a strange mark and when he opened to read it he froze.

Happy asked him – Wat does it say ?

I have to go . will you come with me?

Where?

Cant talk now we have to go to the guildhall

But it is to early .

That's why I don't want anybody else to hear.

20 minutes latter Natsu arrive at the guild hall

Morning Natsu , Morning Happy why did you came in so fast today? Did you hear abot the special mission ? – Makarov asked

Morning master Natsu has something he wants to tell you- Happy told him

Is that so !? Wat do you want ? – Makarov asked him

Gramps I have to home I wont be coming here for some time- Natsu told him. His was emotionless wen speaking those words.

Home where is that?

I was not born in Fiore or Ishgar at all im from another continent .

What!

Hey Natsu where are u from?- Happy asked him

I am from Alvarez. Alvarez empire.

Alvarez wats that – happy asked him while Makarov froze.

I have to go gramps tell the others

We also have to go . THhe council has selected us for a S- clas mission we have to escort somebody there next week. If you wait we can go together .

Sorry master I have to go I cant wait.

I see take Happy with you.

And they departed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter . This is just to give you an idea. Wat do you think is this good and should i continue or no**

S


	2. Chapter 1 – Big News

Chapter 1 – Big News

Makarov has gathered everyone as he is going to make a big announcement.

Why has he called us?- Gay asked

Who know everybody is here exept for Guildarts, Salamander and Happy-Gajeel respondet stoped talking when Makarob appeared.

Many of you may not know of this but our Guild has been selected for a special diplomatic mission .

Diplomatic? – ethen Erza didn't know

Wat do you mean master? – Mira asked

Alvirez Empire the country who has tried to invade Ishgar in the year 781 and that has severed all diplomatic relations with Ishgar since the year 783 has finaly accepted to sign a peace treaty.

Alvarez whe the hell is that?- Gray asked

Alvarez Empire is located on the western continent of Alakitasia and was founded by it's current emperor who subjugated 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and crowned himself .-if I remember from my history class Alzack respondet him

You know more than I do- Levy told him

Me and Bisca were born there and immigrated he long ago but Alvirez empire is thery strange.

Wat do you mean by that? Lucy asked

The Emperor didn't subjugate the guild with an army he subdjugeted them with the help of the prince alone. They are sad too be wizards that have gained immortality and have lived for centuries who poses power near that of the gods.

If they are so powerfull why didn't they win the war.

The emperor and the prince regularly disappear for long period of time . The empire is rulead by the primeminister along the spiggan 12 who are the 12 most powerfull wizard who make the emperors personal guard.

Makarov continued his announcement. The peace treaty is going to be held in Vistarion the capital of the empire and the Council has emploayed the Mages of the 6 strongest guilds Fairy Tail , Sabertooth , Lamia Scale , Blue Pegasus , Mermaid Heel ,and Quatro Cerberus to escort them there.

Why don't they take the 10 wizards saints – Lisanna asked the master

God Serena the strongest on the continent of Earth Land has joined the Spiggan 12 with as Alzac explaine are the emperors personal bodyguards. The council fears that they might be using the treaty as a decoy for an assassination and require major protection and have asked the strongest members of each members that I have choosen to represent Fairy Tail are the S-class

Erza Scarle

It will be an honor

Mirajane Stratuss

That sound fun.

Laxus Dreyar along the Thunder God Tribe.

That sound like a huge pain in the ass to me-Laxus respondet

Gray Fullbuster , Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss , Lisanna Strauss , Juvia Lockser , Levy Mc Garden , Lucy Heartfilia , Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel . Carla and Lily can also come if they want.

Wat aboutGildart , Flamebrain and Happy ? Gray asked the master

Natsu is alredy going to Alvarez empire because he had some bussines there and Happy is with him while Guildarts is on a journey and we aren't able to get in touch with him in time.

What is Natsu doing there ? Erza questioned the Makarov

Natsu just told me that he was originary from there and that has some stuff to do . We will be departing tomorror be ready.


End file.
